En cette nuit, je te désire
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Cela fait presque une année qu'ils sortent ensemble, et malgré leur bonheur Ibuki ne peut s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose qui les lierait cette fois-ci pour de bon. OS MuneTaku. /Warning: Yaoi / Lemon donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir/


**Coucou les gens ! Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une petite merveille dont je suis très fière! Y ayant travailler 1 semaine et passées plusieurs heures sur mon PC je peux enfin le poster :)**

**Je tiens à dire que ce Lemon (Donc le public vous êtes avertit) a été écrit pour un anniversaire d'une amie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup ,elle se reconnaîtra forcément ;).**

**Ce sera un MuneTaku "se prend des tomates plein à la tronche" donc je vous laisse à présent lire ^^ Au plaisir de vous revoir !**

* * *

**En cette nuit, je te désire**

-Bon ba maintenant que les courses sont faites on peut rentrer !

C'était un adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui venait de s'exprimer sur un ton plutôt joyeux, s'étirant pour se mettre à l'aise, sachet à la main. A ses côtés un jeune homme du même âge acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai qu'il se faisait tard et pourtant aucun des deux ne souhaitait pas particulièrement rentrer.

-Takuto tu peux venir chez moi chez-moi si tu veux. Mes parents ne devraient pas rentrer à la maison avant demain soir vu qu'ils sont en week-end. Et je suis certain que tes parents seront aussi d'accord.

Le dénommé Takuto eut un sourire plus ou moins particulier. Ce sourire était comme cela car il l'offrait qu'à son petit ami, juste un sourire tendre et plein d'amour. Pour l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ce sourire ne signifiait qu'une chose : qu'il était d'accord. Il saisit donc la main du musicien sans attendre et ils se mirent à marcher. Le regard des autres ne les gênait pas particulièrement mais il fallait aussi savoir que, peu de personnes traversaient cette rue qui menait du combini jusqu'au petit parc central, à cette heure si tardive. N'aimant pas forcément l'obscurité Shindou se pencha un peu plus vers son compagnon jusqu'à en être pratiquement collé à lui. Ce dernier fut surpris mais se laissa faire, il adorait quand le musicien avait cette manie.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous ça ? Le grand Shindou Takuto a peur du noir une fois de plus. Rien à voir avec celui qui râle tout le temps, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Munemasa s'il-te-plait arrête avec ça…

-Gomen je voulais juste rigoler mais pas te fâcher.

Afin d'appuyer son excuse le basketteur fit un léger baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami puis détacha sa main de la sienne pour venir poser son bras autour de ses épaules. Takuto se laissa faire. A vrai dire il adorait ces petits moments de tendresse qu'Ibuki lui procurait de temps en temps. D'ailleurs plus les mois s'écoulaient plus le goal de la Nouvelle Inazuma Japan lui offrait des câlins plus osés les uns que les autres. Le musicien avait même dut l'arrêter en pleine action car Munemasa avait commencé à déboutonner son pantalon prit d'une soudaine envie. Même si cela faisait depuis onze mois qu'ils avaient scellés leurs lèvres pour la première fois, Shindou se sentait mal à l'aise lorsque son petit ami débutait ses attouchements. Et pourtant ce soir-là, heure pour heure, ils fêtaient leur première année en tant que couple.

Le bouclé fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie, et pour cause Ibuki venait de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-J'adore admirer ton visage en pleine réflexion, je trouve que cela te rend irrésistible ~

Le mot « irrésistible » trottinant dans sa tête, le musicien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le basketteur retira sa tête du cou de Takuto et la leva afin d'observer le ciel étoilé et esquissa un sourire sincère comme si ce dernier était adressé à quelqu'un en particulier. Et tout cela en continuant de marcher. Ne comprenant plus vraiment la situation dans laquelle il était, Shindou interrogea son compagnon du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Oh rien je viens juste de me rendre compte de la chance que j'aie …

-De la chance ? S'étonna le numéro neuf.

-Ba oui, la chance de t'avoir quoi.

Sans vraiment savoir la raison du pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre fort, Takuto avala sa salive les larmes aux yeux. Tout à coup il la trouva. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Ibuki Munemasa, LE mec au caractère trempé, aussi mignon depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mignon et touchant bien sûr ! L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et s'excusa pour avoir fait pleurer son acolyte. Cependant le bouclé le fit taire avec un baiser. Le basketteur, emporté par la douce sensation que lui procurait ce baiser, voulu accéder à la bouche de son partenaire. Très vite ce dernier accepta sans broncher et c'est ainsi qu'ils se laissèrent guider. Le baiser aurait bien pu durer quelques minutes de plus, hélas pour eux le musicien fut à court de souffle. Munemasa se mit à caresser les cheveux de son amant. Ils finirent par se coller l'un contre l'autre et par s'embrasser pour la deuxième fois. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que le corps d'Ibuki se manifesta une fois de plus. Le basketteur mourrait d'envie d'explorer le corps de son compagnon pour la énième fois. Son esprit, quant à lui, essayait de se contrôler et d'enlever les pensées obscènes qui commençaient à germer dans sa tête. Remarquant de légers tremblements de la peur du goal, Takuto tenta de les calmer en caressant sa joue à l'aide de la main droite. Mais cela eut pour seul effet de faire grossir un peu plus la bosse de l'adolescent, située sous son pantacourt. Le basketteur laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir :

-Arrêtes je vais craquer …

-Arrêter quoi ? Je ne fais rien pourtant, lança le musicien avec une pointe d'incompréhension.

-Si, tu… tu me tortures sans t'en rendre compte…

-J'avoue ne plus comprendre Munemasa, sois plus clair !

-Raaaa … Faut que j'te fasse un dessin ?!

-Un dessin …Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ?!

La voix de Shindou commençait à s'élever au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Ibuki se sentait coupable de ses satanées pulsions. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de se soulager, que ce soit dans les toilettes où même dans sa salle de bain, en se touchant mais ce fut sans succès. Tout ça pour la seule et bonne raison qu' il désirait plus que tout que ce soit son petit-ami qui le fasse. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé d'entamer les préliminaires, au moins, Takuto l'arrêtait lui disant qu'il n'était pas tout bonnement prêt pour ce genre de choses.

Cependant, pour l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, aujourd'hui s'en était de trop. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour lâcher à un Shindou assez désorienté par la situation :

-Tu sais ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie et que je respecte tes choix. Mais là … je ne peux plus me retenir tout simplement.

- Te retenir de faire quoi ? Questionna son compagnon sachant déjà à peu près la réponse.

-Me retenir de…, il avala alors sa salive avec difficulté, de… te … faire l'amour. Voilà.

Bingo en plein dans le mille ! Le numéro neuf avait donc bien vu juste. Cependant il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. C'est vrai que depuis longtemps lui aussi avait envie d'avoir le corps nu de son petit-ami contre le sien mais en y réfléchissant bien Takuto avait trouvé le pourquoi il coinçait sur cette chose. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur qu'Ibuki le quitte parce que justement il n'est pas doué pour lui faire l'amour, peur aussi de la douleur que cet acte pourrait provoquer. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il désirait plus que tout passer le cap, en d'autres termes dire adieu à sa virginité.

Plus que motivé et sûr de lui l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés prit la main de son partenaire pour finir par la poser sur son cœur.

-Je suis prêt, marmonna-t-il fixant dans les yeux Munemasa.

-Prêt ?

-Je viens de te dire que ton lit sera l'endroit le plus approprié pour faire ce genre de chose que l'on appelle l'amour ~

-Tu es sérieux ?

Shindou scruta les alentours et jugea que le feu était vert. Il retira son T-shirt ayant pour effet de laisser un Ibuki incrédule. Après ce geste le musicien reprit de plus belle :

-Oui je suis sérieux.

-Tu me défies alors ?

-Ca se pourrait ~

-Tu sais que je suis capable de te prendre n'importe où, même dans la rue s'il le faut. Et pourtant tu me fais tourner la tête maintenant, coquin ~

**-**Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens entendent ceci donc si j'étais toi je me dépêcheraiset courrais jusqu'à ma maison, avant que tu ne changes d'avis.

Le basketteur ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa Takuto comme si ce dernier était une princesse et débuta sa course jusqu'à son domicile en petites foulées. Il continua à son rythme, même après avoir franchi la porte de la maisonnée, jusqu'à en être dans la chambre où là il jeta littéralement le musicien sur le lit blanc et soyeux.

-Takuto dis-moi que tu as envie de moi s'il-te-plait.

Ibuki ne pouvait plus se retenir mais il souhaitait tellement que son compagnon lui dise à quel point il le désirait. En guise de réponse l'ancien capitaine de Raimon fit descendre ses mains le long du T-shirt du jeune homme et essaya de le retirer. Munemasa se laissa faire et l'aida dans son élan, la joie emplissant son corps désireux. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs balança son vêtement à terre avec fougue. Une fois les deux hommes torses-nus Shindou ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le torse de son acolyte. Musclé, halé, lisse … tous les avantages étaient là ! Le basketteur le remarqua et sourit à pleine dents. Il se pencha alors sur son amant et commença ce qu'il appelait « la torture ». Il sortit sa langue et débuta ses léchouilles sur le ventre de son petit-ami et insista sur le nombril. De son côté le numéro neuf avait fermé ses yeux profitant du moment puis tout à coup il soupira d'aise. Voulant encourager le goal à travers son action le musicien caressa ses cheveux blancs à l'aide de sa main droite, l'autre étant occupé à toucher le drap. S'étant aperçu que le milieu de terrain se détendait face à ses actes, Ibuki remonta sa langue le long de son torse pour finir par arriver aux tétons durcis par le plaisir.

-Hé bien on dirait que tu aimes ça ~

-Tais-toi et continue, dit le musicien touchant la joue de son partenaire avec douceur.

-A tes ordres mon amour ~

Et c'est sur cette réplique que le goal continua ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques secondes auparavant. Il prit entre ses doigts de la main gauche un des tétons du numéro neuf et joua avec, le tordant tout simplement. Puis en même temps il attrapa le second avec sa langue et le lécha dans tous les sens. Les yeux pour la seconde fois clos, le milieu de terrain sentit d'un coup une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il tenta de se retenir mais n'y parvint pas. Les dents, qu'Ibuki avait rajoutées dans son supplice, rajoutèrent de la sensation et ce fut au bout de quelques secondes qu'il gémit aux oreilles de son petit-ami.

-Aahh ~

Fier de son travail le basketteur remonta une fois de plus le long du torse de Takuto pour, cette fois, arriver au cou de ce dernier. Mais avant d'attaquer cette partie du corps il préféra l'embrasser afin de le rassurer. Shindou se détendit alors et répondit au baiser torride, offert par Munemasa, en engouffrant sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son compagnon. Leur salive se mélangea donc et coula le long de leur menton. Le plus vieux cassa le baiser par manque de souffle, lui sourit tendrement et susurra à son oreille avec une voix pleine de tendresse :

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Pour l'ancien capitaine de Raimon c'était la phrase en trop. A présent Shindou n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'ils fassent l'amour afin de sceller leur amour.

Le basketteur lui fit, cette fois-ci, un baiser furtif sur le nez et continua son travail. Le musicien enfouit alors sa tête dans son cou et se mit à humer son odeur de fauve.

Les dents de l'adolescent recommencèrent leur petit jeu. Ce dernier mordilla, comme il le pouvait, sa victime rendue fragile par le plaisir procuré. Sûr de son coup il s'attaqua ensuite à la Pomme d'Adam et balada ses mains sur le ventre frêle. Emplit d'un immense désir le numéro neuf gémit de plus belle mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Aux oreilles de son acolyte c'était signe que c'était bien partit ! Continuant sa petite « torture », Ibuki sentit quelque chose de dur sous son bassin. Il s'arrêta donc dans son acte et constata une large bosse sous le pantacourt de son compagnon. Ce dernier remarqua que son amant regardait sa partie intime et rougit pour finir telle une écrevisse.

-Tiens, tiens on aurait envie de plus, murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

- Ca se pourrait ~

-Hé mais c'est un défi que tu viens de me lancer là ?

-Ca se pourrait aussi ~

-Bon ba dans ce cas je le relève !

Munemasa saisit par la suite la ceinture du pantacourt et retira la boucle de cette dernière. Il n'eut pas de mal à enlever le vêtement si ce n'est que son petit-ami l'avait aidé en levant ses fesses. Shindou finit donc par se retrouver seulement en boxer sous les yeux gourmands de son compagnon.

-Tu veux retirer le mien où tu préfères que je le retire moi-même ?, demanda le basketteur.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la retirer ?, s'étonna le milieu.

-Ba tu peux être stressé je ne sais pas moi. C'était juste une question.

-Je suis complétement détendu grâce à tes caresses donc je vais le faire ne t'inquiètes pas, lui assura Takuto.

Et c'est sur ce que le musicien déboutonna le bermuda de son partenaire. Ses gestes étaient un peu imprécis mais Ibuki s'était promis de ne pas intervenir. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes le basketteur se retrouva à son tour en sous-vêtement. Takuto se mit alors à le détailler et poussa un soupir d'émerveillement devant ce corps de dieu. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau !

-Tu es magnifique Munemasa…

-Je sais mais mon corps n'appartient qu'à toi et à personne d'autre ~

Cette phrase fit craquer le bouclé. De ce fait, il donna le feu vert à son compagnon. Ce dernier comprit où le musicien venait en venir et mit sa main gauche sur son boxer et une autre sur sa cuisse. Il commença alors à caresser les deux parties. Shindou laissa partir un soupir d'aise de sa bouche. Il préféra fermer les yeux et profiter de l'instant présent, cependant les mains baladeuses de son petit -ami le rendaient fou. Et pour couronner le tout le basketteur avait eu une autre idée pour faire gémir celui qu'il aimait. Il avait rajouté sa langue léchant le lobe de son oreille droite.

-Hannn Ibuki ~

Mission accomplie ! Décidemment l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs savait comment faire craquer son partenaire.

-Tu veux que je continue Takuto ?lui susurra-t-il.

Pour toute réponse le milieu de terrain lui dit d'une voix pressante :

-Enlève moi ce foutu boxer, dépêche !

-A tes ordres ~

Il s'exécuta afin de baisser le sous-vêtement le plus rapidement possible. Il arracha d'ailleurs un peu le tissu gris.

-Et merde, râla le basketteur.

Mais Takuto n'y prit pas attention trop absorbé par le feu de l'action après tout, il désirait lui aussi voir son partenaire de lit, nu comme un vers. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait même pas demandé la permission et avait retiré le boxer avec excitation. Munemasa n'intervint pas trop fier d'avoir réussi à rendre fou son petit-ami.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, des perles de sueurs ruisselant sur tout leur corps. Comme d'un commun accord ils se regardèrent et Shindou hocha la tête d'un signe positif. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Le goal reprit ses caresses sur les cuisses et prit le membre chaud et dur de son compagnon pour l'introduire dans sa bouche. Les yeux clos le numéro neuf rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper de petits gémissements. Dans le but d'encourager son amant dans cet acte, le bouclé déposa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux blancs comme neige tandis que sa main droite vint serrer le drap bleu. Ayant compris le message, Ibuki accéléra la cadence faisant gémir de plus en plus fort le musicien :

-Hannnnn… Plus vite Ibuki j'ten supplie…c'est…trop bon ~

Heureux de cette phrase le gardien se mit à aller encore plus vite et à arrêter les caresses sur les cuisses mettant ses mains à présent sur les bourses du footballeur. Il attaqua de petites morsures notamment sur le gland où il insista d'ailleurs. Takuto ayant atteint un degré de plaisir hors-normes prévint le basketteur qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Ce fut en effet le cas car une dizaine de secondes plus tard il ne se retenu pas, poussa un long gémissement suivit du prénom de son partenaire et se déversa dans la bouche de ce dernier. Munemasa avala le liquide blanchâtre sans aucune retenu, cependant il fut vite dégouté du goût que cette texture pouvait avoir et son visage se crispa.

-Ça va ? , questionna le musicien remarquant la tête baissée d'Ibuki.

-Ouai c'est juste dég le goût j'aurais dû m'y attendre … Mais t'en fais pas je vais bien ! Avec tes cris j'ai rien vu venir, j'adore quand tu prononces mon nom de cette manière ~

Le visage du numéro neuf se teinta alors de rouge. Il tourna alors la tête sur le côté et marmonna juste assez fort pour que Munemasa l'entende :

-Tu veux que je te fasse connaître ce plaisir à toi aussi ?

-Comment ça ?, s'étonna le plus vieux.

- Tu as des préservatifs ?

-Hein ? Ba oui ils sont rangés au fond du dernier tiroir de ma table de chevet, je les ai acheté il y a une semaine au cas-où …

-Du lubrifiant ?

-J'ai les deux, il se trouve au même… Non mais attends c'est quoi ces questions ?

-Juste pour savoir… Si tu veux bien patienter deux secondes.

Eberlué le basketteur laissa son compagnon se lever du lit et ouvrir le dernier tiroir. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva les deux objets l'un à côté de l'autre. Il les prit, ouvrit la petite boîte et constata qu'il y avait plusieurs goûts. Il haussa alors les épaules et en prit un au hasard. Ensuite il revint sur le lit en prenant bien soin de fermer le tiroir et montra sa trouvaille à un Ibuki perdu.

- Takuto ne me dit pas que tu souhaites aller plus loin encore ?

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Si mais… tu m'as dit que… tu voulais me faire plaisir… Ne me dis pas que tu comptes …

-Si j'en avais l'intention.

-Mais t'en es vraiment sûr hein ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis détendu à présent et j'ai envie de t'entendre crier mon nom ~

-Oula ! Bon si tu insistes … j'espère que ça te gènes vraiment pas…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je te dis.

Le musicien le rassura avec un sourire et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Ils échangèrent leur position et c'est ainsi que le basketteur se retrouva au-dessous de son partenaire totalement soumis. Ibuki n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de situation mais il l'avouait, il mourrait d'envie de connaître ce somptueux plaisir à son tour. C'est pour cela qu'il regarda, impuissant, son petit-ami déballer le préservatif et l'enfiler sur son sexe en érection. Ensuite il fit couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts :

-Tu es prêt ?, demanda le numéro neuf sûr de lui.

-Tu sais comment t'y faire au moins ?

-Me prends pas pour un idiot Munemasa je me suis quand même…informé.

-Dans ce cas oui je suis prêt !

-Au passage : tu risques d'avoir mal donc je ferais de mon mieux pour atténuer la douleur ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Sans blague… allez prends moi j'ai envie de connaître cette sensation !

Shindou ne prit même pas la peine de parler et s'exécuta. Il introduisit d'abord un doigt. Le visage du basketteur se crispa de douleur face à cet acte. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour lui et son corps ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'intrusion offerte par le musicien. Voyant son petit-ami mal en point Takuto s'abaissa afin d'être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Son coéquipier accepta de suite, il espérait tant que cela apaise la douleur. Après tout s'il était sensible à ce niveau ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sans prévenir le bouclé mit un second doigt quelques secondes plus tard essayant d'élargir la paroi le plus possible. Ibuki le remarqua assez vite et soupira un coup, son partenaire tentant de le soulager avec des caresses et de chastes baisers. Cela prit effet puisque le milieu de terrain sentit que Munemasa relâchait ses muscles tendus. Cependant face aux petits gémissements de douleur Takuto se sentit coupable.

-Désolé Munemasa…

-Pas grave ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour. Tu peux continuer.

-Si tu le dis je te fais confiance.

De ce fait le musicien continua ses mouvements sans pour autant arrêter les câlins que les deux hommes s'offraient d'ailleurs depuis un moment déjà.

Lorsque Shindou jugea que les parois étaient assez élargies, et qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à le pénétrer, il retira ses doigts humides de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Ibuki, jambes écartées, déglutit se préparant à l'acte ultime. Cependant il remarqua que le bouclé hésitait peu sûr de lui, il lui prit alors la main et la caressa. Il insista en le se relevant et en le prenant dans ses bras comme si c'était leur dernier câlin de leur vie.

-Tu n'es pas obligé ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Munemasa en murmurant.

- Si, c'est juste que… je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

-Souffrir ? Je ne souffrirais pas si c'est toi. Tu peux être doux quand tu veux et surtout…je t'aime et tu m'aimes en retour. C'est le plus important.

L'ancien capitaine de Raimon ne répondit pas et se contenta de repousser le basketteur afin de le rallonger sur le lit. Il n'attendit même pas le feu vert de son partenaire qu'il débuta la pénétration. Doucement et avec confiance. Le goal rejeta sa tête en arrière, les mains sur le dos en sueur de son compagnon. Ces dernières se crispèrent lorsque Takuto força sur les parois. Sans s'en rendre compte le musicien s'écria dans le feu de l'action :

-Punaise ce que tu es étroit !

-Tais-toi et (humpf) continue !

-J'y compte bien !

Et il se mit donner des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Ibuki sentit le sexe de son partenaire se mouvoir énergiquement en lui et il décida de remédier à la situation en bougeant lui aussi son bassin comme il le pouvait. La douleur présente depuis un moment déjà s'estompa peu à peu laissant place à un mélange de désir et de souffrance. Désirant plus le numéro neuf captura les lèvres de son compagnon tout en continuant ses vas et viens. Le baiser torride eut pour effet de calmer la douleur ressentit par le basketteur. Alors que leur langues se mélanger pour la énième fois dans un énième baiser le musicien percuta le point sensible. Il cassa la baiser ayant trouvé ce qu'il désirait et laissa de longs gémissements sortir de la bouche de son acolyte :

-Hannnnnnnnnn plus vite Takuo j'ten supplie ! Putain c'que c'est trop bon !

Le dénommé Takuto n'hésita pas et accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus vite. Sa tête lui tournait, le désir l'emplissait. De son côté Ibuki ressentait les mêmes choses : il ne savait pas que c'était si bon de se faire prendre. A présent il laisserait souvent le musicien mener la danse ainsi le faire monter au septième ciel en d 'autres termes. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son compagnon mais qu'importe la douleur Shindou ne la ressentait plus. Seul le plaisir était là.

-Plus vite p'tain….Haaaaaaaaaa mon dieu ! Je t'aime Takuto Shindou !

-Han… j'suis à… han… vitesse maximale ! C'est trop bon Ibuki mais je crois que j'vais finir par…lâcher

-Nan faut pas que tu..

Le goal n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut pris par un violent et long orgasme. En même temps le musicien sentit sa limite arriver et accompagna Munemasa dans son chant. Le numéro un ne se laissa pas prier et jouit si fort qu'il était certain d'avoir été entendu par les voisins. D'ailleurs il accompagna son cri par le nom de son petit-ami.

A cet instant, il sentit Shindou se déverser en lui avec un râle de plaisir. De son côté le basketteur avait mouillé le ventre du bouclé sans s'en rendre compte et il s'en fichait bien. A bout de souffle Shindou s'écroula sur le torse de son compagnon, épuisé. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'essuyer les traces de leurs actes.

Sentant qu'il allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée le musicien entama une brève conversation :

-Ibuki merci.

-Merci de quoi ? , s'étonna Munemasa.

-De m'aimer, répondit-il dans un léger murmure avant de s'endormir.

Pour toute réponse Ibuki tira les couvertures sur eux, et prit son partenaire dans ses bras protecteurs et admira son visage d'ange endormi. C'est donc enlacés qu'ils finirent la journée et débutèrent la nuit fraiche, cette dernière leur promettant une bonne nuit de sommeil ainsi qu'un bel avenir.


End file.
